


Happy Birthday Boruto !

by Soffya



Series: Boruto Week 2019 [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Boruto turned over and touched the empty place next to him. Sarada was not there. He heard footsteps and laughter behind the door. Boruto knew what was going to happen. The door opened suddenly. A small dark figure jumped on the bed and said happily : 'Happy Birthday papa !'
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada & Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: Boruto Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537804
Kudos: 23





	Happy Birthday Boruto !

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Boruto Week 2019.
> 
> Disclaimer : Naruto and Boruto: Naruto Next Generations belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyo Kodachi and Mikio Ikemoto.

Boruto opened his eyes. He looked at the time, it was eight am. Today, he had no mission and he wanted slept in. He turned over and touched the empty place next to him. Sarada was not there. He heard footsteps and laughter behind the door. Boruto knew what was going to happen. The door opened suddenly. A small dark figure jumped on the bed and said happily :

‘Happy Birthday papa !’

Boruto smiled. Today it was March 27, the day of his birthday. He was twenty-seven. He took the little girl full of energy in his arms and kissed her cheek.

‘Thank you Ayumi.’

Ayumi was four years old and was the perfect mix of her parents. The Uchihas’ black hair, the Uzumakis’ blue eyes, two whiskers like her father and have energy to spare.

‘That, she's got it from me,’ Naruto had told him proudly.

Ayumi sat on the bed and snuggled in her father's arms. Boruto looked up and saw Sarada enter the bedroom with a tray in her hands. She sat on the bed and set down the tray in front of Boruto.

‘Happy Birthday.’

They kissed. Ayumi winced, making her parents laugh.

‘Look papa ! Mama and I made breakfast for you. And that's my gift.’

She took a sheet of drawing that was on the tray and handed it to Boruto. He saw a very colorful drawing, with three characters in the middle. Boruto knew it was him, Sarada and Ayumi.

‘It's the most beautiful family portrait I have ever seen.’

A huge smile lit up Ayumi's face.

‘And for lunch, we'll make you your favorite hamburger.’  
‘Breakfast in bed, a nice gift and my favorite hamburger ! That's really the most beautiful birthday.’  
‘Ayumi.’

The little girl looked at her mother.

‘Why don’t you go and get the pretty dress we bought for tonight's dinner at grandpa Naruto and grandma Hinata's and show it to papa.’

Ayumi smiled and nodded. She ran out of the bedroom in search of her new dress. Sarada opened the drawer of her nightstand, got something out and hid it behind her back.

‘It’s my turn to give you my present.’

Sarada handed him an envelope. Boruto took it and he saw that Sarada was both happy and anxious. He wondered what she could give him. He opened the envelope and found a blood test results. He saw her name, Sarada Uzumaki, and that it dated from last week. He looked at the results and read that Sarada was pregnant. Boruto had a feeling that his brain had stopped working. He could not think anymore. His gaze traveled between the results and Sarada.

‘You're pregnant,’ he said. ‘We will have another child.’

He finally understood what these results meant. Sarada nodded.

‘I know we didn’t plan to have another child. But it’s good news, isn’t it ?’

Boruto smiled more and more. He took Sarada in his arms and kissed her.

‘This is the best present you could give me.’

Sarada smiled and they kissed again. Boruto expressed in this kiss all the love he felt for Sarada. He could not be happier than this moment. It was the most beautiful birthday of his life.

_The end___


End file.
